Lore of Realms
The Lore of Realms allows the Halaku to enter the shadow realm and twilight. 'Abilities' *• Sense The Barrier: The Slayer is able to sense the relative strength of the barrier between the physical and the spirit realm. Low-Grace: The Fallen can sense only where is weak. **'Cost:' - **'Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Occult + Portals **'Action:' Instant **'Duration' Instant If your roll is successful, your Slayer can zero in on any regions of unusual strength or weakness in the barrier between the realms. As a rule of thumb, the barrier between realms tends to be strongest in areas where the influence of human faith is weakest. Therefore, a science lab that promotes cold intellect over intuition might have a strong barrier, while a graveyard or a church might have a weak barrier. Your demon can read an area that's 10 square yards multiplied by his Torment score. With exceptional successess The demon can sense Loci in the area too. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can sense only areas where the barrier is weak, drawn by the call of the spirit storm raging just beyond. *•• Step Beyond The Veil: This evocation allows the Slayer to physically cross the barrier into the shadow world Low-Grace: Demons allows more possessions. **'Cost:' - **'Dice Pool:' Wits + Occult + Realms **'Action:' Istant **'Duration' Scene The target number is equal to the strength of the Gauntlet. Once in the Shadowlands, your character can fly across the bleak landscape with the speed of thought. Roll Dexterity + Athletics , the demon to cover a mile each turn per success rolled. The roads and buildings in the shadow realm are just as real to your demon as are their physical world counterparts. She must traverse any physical obstacles and find her way to her destination just as she would in the mortal world. Upon reaching her destination, the demon can return automatically to the corresponding place in the physical realm, appearing as if from nowhere. If the demon loses all her Willpower while in the shadow realm, she's torn from her mortal host. The body is returned to the physical realm and the disembodied soul must fight the pull of the Abyss while searching for another anchor. Your character can't take passengers with her to or from the spirit or living realms. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons that cross into the spirit world create a "seam" I the barrier that draws restless spirits into the physical world, resulting in temporary but intense hauntings. This seam remains in the area for a number of days equal to the demon's Torment score. *••• Ghostwalk: This evocation allows the demon to exist simultaneously in both the physical and spirit realms. Low-Grace: It causes the energies of the spirit storm to leak into the physical realm **'Cost:' - **'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Occult + Realms **'Action:' Istant **'Duration' Turns equal to successess rolled OR Torment score The target number is equal to the strength of the Gauntlet. If you roll is successful, your demon becomes a hazy, insubstantial form, bale to see and be seen by individuals on both sides of the barrier. She passes through objects without harm, and vice versa, though she can interact with one realm or the other in a given turn with a Resolve + Torment roll. If the roll succeeds, the Slayer can speak to individuals, handle objects, attack or be attacked in the realm to which she has attuned herself, just as if she were solid. Your character can't take any other beings with her to this "middle ground" between realms. Low-Grace: When monstrous demons perform this evocation, it causes the energies of the spirit storm to leak into the physical realm around her, causing wild and unpredictable spirit manifestations and hauntings. *•••• Reach Across The Barrier: The Slayer can peer into and reach across into the spirti realm. Low-Grace: this evocation risk allowing traces of the spirit storm. **'Cost:' 1 Faith **'Dice Pool:' Dexterity + Occult + Realms **'Action:' Istant **'Duration' Turns equal to successess rolled The target number is equal to the strength of the Gauntlet. If your roll is successful, your character can see into and "reach" across the barrier between realms -- her hand and arm literally vanishes fro mortal eyes until she withdraws it again. She can place or remove any item that can be easily lifted with one or two hands. Mortals or demons can't be forced across the barrier using this evocation. Items can be hidden away from the spirit world, from deadlands inhabitants. But, of course, that might mean that real world beings could find the items. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons who perform this evocation risk allowing traces of the spirit storm to leak through into the physical world, causing surreal and terrifying side effects. If the evocation succeeds, everyone around the Slayer must make a Composure + Power stat - Slayer Torment roll. If their rolls fail, they flee in terror. If their roll is a dramatic failure, they also suffer a temporary derangement for a scene. *••••• Pierce The Barrier: This powerful evocation allows a demon to create a doorway into the shadowy space between the physical and spirit realms. Low-Grace: The demons can summon an unknown terror. **'Cost: '''01 Faith **'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Occult + Realms **'Action:' Instant **'Duration''' Turn The target number is equal to the strength of the Gauntlet. If your roll succeeds, your Slayer creates a portal that other demons may bodily pass through into the shadow realm, allowing them to interact with the spirits and to travel through those lands. The Slayer can also travel to the Twilight and deals with ghosts. As many other demons may enter as you get successes on your roll. Living mortals and thralls can't pass. They can't travel as quickly across the shadow realm as the Slayers can. These fallen lose one temporary Willpower Point each day that they remain in the spirit realm. When their Willpower is exhausted, her mortal body dies and her spirit is drawn back into the Abyss. The doorway created by this evocation lasts for only a single turn, and it's a one-way. spirits from beyond can't normally use it to enter the living world. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons who perform this evocation cause the effects of the spirit storm to rage in the physical world in the immediate vicinity of the doorway, drawing spirits and causing horrifying manifestations to linger for a number of days equal to your character's Torment. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ERESHKIGAL' Angels of the Second World manifest as shadowy figures whose features are hidden in perpetual darkness. The air itself seems to wrap about them like a robe of night, conjuring the image of the cowled ferryman of human myth. Their hands are white and bony, like a skeleton's, and they move without effort or sound. 'POWERS:' *'Conjure From Nothing:' The character is capable of supernatural sleight of hand, seeming to conjure items out of thin air only to make them vanish again with the flick of the wrist. She can draw an item from a pocket of conceal an item without detection on a successful Dexterity + Athletics roll. *'Dead Reckoning:' The character always knows where she is in relation to known landmarks, no matter how far away those landmarks may be. Unless affected by spatially distorting evocations such as Warp Path, she can never lose her sense of direction. *'Increased Awareness:' The fallen is especially attuned to the fabric of reality, subtract 2 dices for every power or ability that tries to manipulate her. *'Pass Without Trace:' Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, the character leaves to foot prints or trails. 'LOW-GRACE FORM:' Angels of the Realms who surrender themselves to their Torment are walking portals to the land of the dead, exuding an aura of loss and despair that chills mortal hearts. Their voices are bleak and sepulchral, and their eyeless stare gives the boldest heart pause. 'LOW-GRACE POWERS:' *'Dread Gaze:' Individuals who meet the demon's gaze must roll Resolve + Power stat or miss thei action for the turn. (This power works on demons too) *'Improved Initiative:' +2 Initiative *'Voice of the Grave:' All intimidation rolls gain the 8 again quality *'Cloak of Shadows:' The demon is shrouded in a pall of darkness, making her features difficult to see in the best of light and rendering her near-invisible at night. All Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality whenever the demon stands in a pool of shadow or moves in darkness. If the character is attacked, the rules for Blind Fighting apply to the attacker. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 213-214 <<<< BACK